So-called fuses and antifuses have a multiplicity of possible uses, in particular in integrated semiconductor circuits. They are used, for example, to replace defective memory cells with redundant memory cells or to provide the integrated semiconductor circuit with a unique identifier. Furthermore, fuses and antifuses are used to trim an analog circuit part, for example a bandgap circuit.
An antifuse can be programmed by establishing an electrically conductive connection in an integrated semiconductor module. A fuse can be programmed by severing an electrically conductive connection in an integrated semiconductor module. For example, a metal line is deliberately severed by the energy of a laser pulse when programming a fuse. Insulating layers which surround the metal line may be damaged in the process. Therefore, after the programming operation, there is the risk of moisture entering the semiconductor module and corroding the metal line which has been severed. The corrosion may also extend to surrounding circuit parts. This constitutes a problem, in particular when the fuse is used in a safety-critical application.